naked
by angstqueen13
Summary: então é assim que termina. PS: o significado do título é apenas figurado. ou não, hah.


_"Então é assim que termina."_

_"Ia ter de terminar um dia", ele disse, olhando para o nada._

_"Eu sei."_

_Os olhos azuis entraram em foco, visivelmente em sua direção, mesmo na sala escura. _

_"E não acho que poderia... deveria ser de outro jeito, você sabe..."_

_"Eu sei", Olivia repetiu, com mais firmeza para disfarçar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Mas não na frente dele. Nunca. Principalmente agora. Então ela continuou no mesmo tom firme: "Eu não pedi por isso, El."_

_"Você não esperava que eu fosse ficar simplesmente de braços cruzados depois do que ele fez", ele disse, num tom que misturava raiva, acusação e defesa._

_Quase um replay do caso com Gitano, a briga sobre a quem pertencia a culpa. E mais um outro replay, agora, sobre o que era mais importante: o parceiro ou o trabalho. Harris havia conseguido se livrar da prisão e estava repetindo exatamente o mesmo comportamento doentio de abusar de mulheres supostamente mais fracas e, quando Elliot descobriu toda a verdade (porque Olivia simplesmente não conseguiu mais esconder o quanto aquilo ainda a perturbava), as coisas simplesmente fugiram do controle. Claro, ele merecia ser punido, mas não da maneira como Elliot o fez, deixando-o quase à beira da morte. Em coma ainda doze dias depois - talvez para sempre. Elliot jamais havia confessado, mas Olivia duvidava que, se ela não estivesse envolvida no caso, a fúria dele seria tão grande. _

_A pior parte é que Elliot não parecia nem um décimo tão arrasado com sua expulsão e o fim de doze anos de parceria quanto ela. Ele nem mesmo parecia ter lutado o suficiente para permanecer na U.V.E. Ele parecia conformado e até mesmo... feliz._

_"Não, eu te conheço, devia ter esperado algo assim", ela disse, dando um sorriso compreensivo e triste para tentar acalmar os ânimos. E ainda tentou alguma coisa:"Você sempre pode apelar... daqui a um tempo..."_

_Elliot sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu por um segundo:_

_"Acho que passei tempo demais aqui. Nós dois passamos, Liv", ele disse, olhando-a de forma significativa. "Talvez fizesse bem você procurar alguma outra coisa, também."_

_Deus, não. Não havia nenhuma chance. Ela já havia perdido Elliot, uma das duas únicas coisas que importavam em sua vida. A outra era justamente o trabalho. Para ser mais exata, privar todas as pessoas que ela pudesse de terem uma existência como a sua própria. Tão... destroçada. Não, ela o faria até o fim. Ela morreria por aquilo._

_"Tem o lado bom", ele disse. "Kathy, as crianças."_

_A família._

_Aquela era uma escolha que ela não podia fazer. _

_"É. Vai ser bom pra vocês."_

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e se aproximou. Olivia sentiu seu estômago se contorcendo mas permaneceu ali, firme e forte e sem lágrimas._

_"Se cuida", ele disse, tocando o ombro dela com uma mão._

_Se. Cuida._

_Bem, podia ser pior. Ele poderia ter feito algum comentário idiota e insensível sobre ela mesma estar precisando arrumar alguém pra quem voltar ao fim do dia. _

_"Eu realmente quero dizer isso", ele repetiu, sério, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos e apoiando ambas as mãos, uma em cada ombro dela. "Volte a ser o que era."_

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que seria impossível._

_"Você também", ela disse._

_Ele assentiu com a cabeça, deu mais um sorriso rápido e se foi, para sempre, parecendo feliz e aliviado._

E era aquilo.

Dois dias depois, uma noite solitária de domingo em seu apartamento, Olivia não conseguia parar de reviver em sua mente as cenas da despedida.

Despejou um pouco mais de vinho em sua taça, surpresa porque a garrafa estava muito mais leve desde que a abrira. Ela ainda se sentia arrasada, o álcool parecia não fazer mais efeito algum, então ela se levantou, decidida, e pegou, escondida no fundo do armário, uma garrafa de uísque que havia arrancado das mãos da mãe, muito tempo atrás. Pensou com amargura sobre seus genes alcoólatras enquanto enchia a mesma taça, até a borda, como líquido cor de âmbar, e então, virou-a de uma só vez. Ah, aquilo estava bem melhor, ela pensou, sentindo a garganta queimar. Era exatamente o que ela desejava. Não queimava o suficiente para esquecê-lo, mas pelo menos desviava um pouco a atenção - desde que ela continuasse bebendo.

Nunca mais Elliot. Olivia ainda não havia conseguindo assimilar toda a dimensão daquele fato. Nunca mais Elliot. Ele estava tão enraizado em sua existência que era impossível para ela analisar todos os recantos onde havia resíduos da presença dele. Onde ela sentiria dor. O prognóstico era o pior possível: enquanto as pessoas normais deixavam a família todas as manhãs, deixavam para trás o conforto, a segurança, os laços, ela fazia o caminho inverso: ia em direção a sua família a cada novo dia. Agora, nem mesmo aquilo ela teria. Apenas a dor. Apenas as lembranças.

Ela se recriminava, pensando que devia ter feito alguma coisa diferente. Mas então, caía em si. O que ela poderia ter feito, exatamente? Se declarar sempre estivera fora de cogitação, por mais atraída que ela se sentisse por ele. Por mais que o amasse. Não. A presença dele era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa, então, ela se contentava em pensar em Elliot quando dormia com seus outros homens. Além disso, havia ainda a família dele, e ela era sempre a primeira pessoa a lutar para que uma criança fosse criada por seus próprios pais. Destruir a família Stabler nunca havia sido uma hipótese.

Mesmo que não houvesse uma família. Mesmo que não houvesse o trabalho.

Ela sabia que jamais seria a mesma coisa com ela.

Mas o que mais havia doído era a indiferença com que ele tratara o fim de tudo. Olivia nunca teve ilusão alguma sobre qualquer envolvimento entre eles. Mas pensava que, ao menos, eram amigos. Claro, e aquela despedida fria era bem característica de amigos e pessoas que se importam umas com as outras. Ela se sentia tão... traída com a falta de interesse dele.

Olivia tentou pensar outra vez em como seria a vida sem ele e ofegou, buscando ar, como se estivesse sufocando. Passou as costas da mão pela boca, livrando-se do gosto salgado das lágrimas que caíam desde o sábado. Ela se sentia tão sem forças, tão... vazia. Sem ter a que se agarrar, por quem viver. Exceto pelo trabalho, ela pensou. Mas nem mesmo aquilo parecia grande coisa, agora.

Encheu a taça mais uma vez e bebeu, o álcool parecia finalmente estar fazedo algum efeito e ela desejou que houvesse alguma substância capaz de deixar sua alma e seu coração como seu corpo começava a se sentir.

Entorpecida.

---

ok, maaaais uma fic com o tema "fim da parceria". prometo que é a última. é triste, eu sei, eu mesma adoro os dois juntos, mesmo que apenas parceiros (com toooda aquela UST, lógico :P). faço isso porque o que mais me chama a atenção no relacionamento é a tal dependência emocional que ambos possuem (ep. "philadelphia"), e eu acho que a parceria deixa tudo muito seguro e confortável, tipo, "não podemos tentar nada porque vamos estragar nosso trabalho blablabla", evitando assim maiores revelações (pode ser uma máscara consciente ou não ;D). uma vez que não exista mais essa mascarazinha, os sentimentos podem aflorar com mais intensidade - ou não, haha. um outro lado que eu adoro nessa dependência é especular: é amor? ou apenas dependência? é possível confundir as duas coisas? e como eu já disse em outra fic, AMO finais não-felizes... e 'angst' está no meu nome, muito prazer :D


End file.
